


In Case of Emergency

by lhjy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Objectification, Praise Kink, despite the implication of the text..., hyung kink?, i made juyeon cry kind of, i use the words dick cock and ass a lot, im sor, im sorry, im sorry again, power bottom hyunjae, sub top juyeon, ur lucky its hyung kink and not mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjy/pseuds/lhjy
Summary: Hyunjae breaks the glass.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> im the slowest writer in existence and i abandoned my like 10k wip for this so technically it's my first explicit fic haha... first fic in general.
> 
> we all know what this is inspired by

Hyunjae wants nothing more than to just do what the text says, to shatter the pane of glass and have Juyeon in a… less than pure way. But alas, he’s stuck watching for God knows how long as the cause of his _little problem_ strikes pose after pose for the cameras to eat up.

He’s a little jealous of the stylists who had been blessed with the privilege of sticking _FRAGILE_ labels all over his body, but then Hyunjae remembers that he’s stuck his tongue all over the tan skin underneath those clothes on definitely more than one occasion, so he figures that maybe the stylists can have this. Just as a little treat for gracing everyone with this sight, and for putting up with the marks Hyunjae likes to leave on Juyeon's body.

His hands are fiddling with the bright red feathers of the pair of wings he'd subtly placed in front of his crotch. When he'd received them, his mind had drifted off to think about how Juyeon's so fond of calling him _angel_ , and how Hyunjae just wanted to wrap up his very own angel in his arms when the day's over. Now Hyunjae thinks that he'd like to wrap around him in another kind of way.

The leather pants hugging Juyeon's thighs aren't helping his predicament at all, looking very much like the perfect seat for his ass, but Hyunjae has a little self-control left so he shifts around on his feet to adjust his pants instead. He's so caught up in thoughts of peeling the fabric from Juyeon's long legs that he doesn't notice the star of his fantasies currently standing right in front of him, looking a little concerned before he's murmuring a low “hyung” with that sexy voice of his. There’s a feeling of irritation washing over him from being pulled from his daydream, but it’s quickly replaced with what Chanhee likes to call “disgusting fondness” when his eyes meet his boyfriend’s.

“You okay, hyung?” Juyeon’s so cute, all worried about Hyunjae when really it’s just his horny ass lusting over how delicious Juyeon’s arms and thighs look, all because of some rather provocative text on a glass pane. But Juyeon doesn’t need to know this until they’re in the privacy of their dorms.

“Mhm,” Hyunjae hums, curling a hand around the back of Juyeon’s neck to play with the short hair at his nape. “Just a little tired.”

Juyeon flashes his adorable eye smile that Hyunjae loves so much and glances around them before wrapping a large hand around Hyunjae’s wrist to press a kiss onto the soft skin of his palm. The staff around them are moving props and equipment for the next shoot, but Juyeon's dropping his wrist soon after and Hyunjae has to fight the urge to pout from the loss of contact because there's only so much they can do in the public eye. Which isn't a lot and all he wants is to do is aggressively cuddle with his boyfriend like he wants to melt into him.

“Soon, hyung.” And with that, Juyeon’s whisked away by Eric and Hyunjae’s left alone with his boner as company.

  
  


_Soon_ is a blessing in the form of a day off from preparations for their comeback after weeks of muscle aching dance practices and melting from the bright lights at their shoots. His beloved members collectively vote on going out to relax but Juyeon — their sweet, lovely, hard-working Juyeonie — decides to curl up between Hyunjae's back and the wall his bed is pressed up against in the later hours of the morning, nuzzling his face into the crook of the brunette's neck.

Hyunjae feels a little like a cat owner whose cat just fell asleep on him and he's determined to lie as still as possible, but it's hard when- well, when he's also a little hard. So obviously Hyunjae turns the offer to go out down, pulling out the Boyfriend Duty card as a decoy for his true reason when any of them think about convincing him to go along. None of them are capable of saying no to letting Juyeon be taken care of and Hyunjae exploits this whenever he can.

He figures he’d fallen back asleep at some point because the next time his eyes flutter open, he’s greeted by the feeling of Juyeon’s fingers running through his hair and the sunlight filtering through the curtains. He sighs contentedly, leaning into the light touches in his hair and whines when Juyeon pulls his hand away with a low chuckle.

"Hey, angel.” Hyunjae’s breath catches in his throat from the huskiness of his voice and if Juyeon hears it, he doesn’t say anything and only shifts around to hug Hyunjae closer. His body is so responsive to Juyeon's voice, to Juyeon's touch, to Juyeon's _everything_ , it's a little embarrassing how needy he seems and his only excuse is that it's been so long since he’s been with his boyfriend so intimately.

Hyunaje turns in Juyeon’s arms with _minimal struggle_ , _thank you very much_ , and shoves his face into Juyeon’s neck to breathe in the woody scent that smells like home. Juyeon laughs, nosing into the mess of brown hair, “Did I wake you?”

“No,” is Hyunjae’s muffled response before he’s gently pushing at Juyeon’s chest, urging him to lie on his back, all his morning — _was it still morning? —_ grogginess replaced with his thirst over Juyeon’s stupid little shoot for their stupid little stealers’ tricks, God bless. Juyeon complies easily because he’s whipped like that, clueless but with the usual smile on his face as Hyunjae settles onto his lap delicately.

“Juyeonie,” Hyunjae calls sweetly, wriggling his hips until he’s sitting on the younger’s clothed dick. “Hyung broke the glass.”

Juyeon, deceptively innocent as ever, blinks up at him in confusion. He’s probably thinking of actual broken glass and Hyunjae’s about to throw some if he doesn’t have Juyeon’s mouth on him in the next ten seconds. He sighs fondly instead. Wiggles his hips a bit more until Juyeon’s hands are coming up to grip at his waist to keep him still. _Oh, that’s a little hot_.

“It was an emergency," Hyunjae pouts, sliding his hands up under Juyeon's shirt to run his hands all over the toned muscles. He watches, a mischievous glint in his eye, as realization dawns on the man he was practically grinding against.

“Yeah? Gonna use me, hyung?” Juyeon breathes out, hips bucking up when Hyunjae goes on to toy with his nipples. “How d’you want me?”

“Just like this,” Hyunjae strips Juyeon of his shirt and gropes at his chest, humming in satisfaction. “Wanna ride you, Juyeonie.”

Hyunjae grins down at Juyeon at his answering groan, the younger’s fingers squeezing at his plush thighs before they’re pawing uselessly at his pants to get them off. Hyunjae huffs amusedly, pulling off his own clothing to toss them wherever and returns to sit where he belongs. That’s a problem for the satisfied Hyunjae in the near future; he has a Juyeon to get his hands on.

“Hyung, please,” Juyeon whispers, hands twisted in the sheets by his sides. Hyunjae kisses the tip of his nose and palms at his cock through his pants as a reward for being so obedient.

"Hyung will do all the work, okay baby? Just lie here and let hyung use your cock.” Juyeon nods like the good boy he is, his hold on the sheets loosening as Hyunjae dips down to press a chaste kiss onto his lips. He gently cups the younger’s face with his hands, holding him in place to look into his eyes. “Don't cum until I do.”

Juyeon makes a sad noise at the back of his throat but nods soon after. He can never say no to his beloved hyung. Hyunjae smiles at him, sweet but with underlying authority, and pats his head a little before he’s slipping a hand down Juyeon’s pants to wrap slender fingers around his cock.

“ _Hyung!”_ Juyeon cries out, breathing harsh and ragged as Hyunjae strokes his length until he’s filling out in his soft hand. The brunette makes a small pleased sound, letting go of his cock in favour of pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees, and grabs the lube from the bedside table. And Juyeon, always so obedient, so good for his Hyunjae hyung, lies still — doesn’t even touch himself because he’s a good boy — as Hyunjae slicks up his fingers and presses them into himself where he’s kneeling above the younger.

Juyeon pouts, whines for extra measure, fingers clenching at his sides because that’s _his_ job — his job to fuck his fingers into Hyunjae, to get him prepped for his cock, to make him writhe in pleasure with his touch. Hyunjae giggles at his sulking, all breathy from the familiar stretch but it’s not enough, never enough with his own hands, and he just wants to give in to Juyeon’s silent pleas and shove his longer, thicker fingers into his stupid greedy hole.

But this is about letting Juyeon relax, about letting Hyunjae do all the work for him and use his dick to his heart’s content. He eases in a third digit and at this point it’s not even for a bit of pleasure, fucking himself on his fingers just so he can sit on poor Juyeon’s neglected cock.

He’s not cruel enough to scold the younger from touching him, letting him run his massive hands all over the parts of his body he can reach — which is _everywhere_ ; squeezing at his thighs to massaging his plump ass cheeks to his brave attempt at getting his fingers close to his entrance. Hyunjae gives him a look and Juyeon settles his hands on the brunette’s waist instead.

Deeming himself ready, Hyunjae slips his fingers out and pours probably more than enough lube onto his boyfriend’s dick, a soft moan spilling from the dark-haired man’s lips. Hyunjae thinks that it’s a little hot when it’s a bit messy, but he’s taking this thought to the grave because it’s embarrassing even though Juyeon’s so understanding. Planting a hand firmly on the younger’s chest and wrapping the other around his girth, Hyunjae guides the tip to his puffy hole.

Juyeon looks like he wants to protest that _hyung, that’s not enough stretching_ because he never wants to hurt Hyunjae especially with his dick of all things, but Hyunjae admittedly likes the stretch, likes the feeling of being split open on his massive cock. He says nothing instead, squeezing at his waist for comfort. _God_ , Hyunjae loves him so much.

“ _O-oh my god, Juyeonie,_ ” Hyunjae whines, high-pitched and breathless, sinking down on his length until his ass is pressed down against Juyeon’s hips, feeling like his dick is lodged at the back of his throat because _has he mentioned how fucking huge his cock is?_

Hyunjae moans from the feeling of being stuffed full, clenching around him teasingly, “ _Fuck_ , such a big dick but you can’t even use it.” Juyeon chokes on a moan, eyes squeezed shut from the tight heat around his cock and his hands gripping at Hyunjae’s waist, hard enough to leave faint bruises for Hyunjae to admire later.

Hyunjae rocks his hips back and forth, testing the waters to see how long he can last with Juyeon’s cock filling him up so well, stretching him in all the right places, before raising himself on his thighs and dropping back down with an obscene smack of skin on skin.

“H-hyung, _fuck_ , feels so good, I-” he’s cut off by his own moan when Hyunjae’s hole squeezes around his girth, and the older takes this chance to shove two digits into his mouth. “Toys don’t talk,” Hyunjae mumbles, resuming the agonising roll of his hips. Juyeon whines around his fingers and Hyunjae lets it slide because he’s _nice_. And because he’s nice, he pulls his hand from the hot mouth, bracing himself on Juyeon’s chest to pull himself off his cock until only the tip’s left in his hole and fucks himself back down.

“ _Fuck_ , shit, oh my _god_ ,” Hyunjae mewls, bouncing just a little bit faster because it feels so fucking good. He’s feeling a little bit insane from the way Juyeon fills him so well and his thighs are burning, but he’ll suffer the consequences later, desperate in his search for the angle that’ll leave him crying out.

His lovely Juyeon, the good boy he is, knows what he’s looking for because he loves to please him, and shifts his hips so subtly but it’s all he needs for Hyunjae to use his cock to slam into his own prostate.

“Oh, _fuck yes,_ ” Hyunjae gasps, ignoring the way his arms and thighs shake from the stimulation, fucking himself on his own personal toy with renewed vigor. Juyeon groans, biting into his lip from the way his cock is being sucked back into the tight heat, hands clenching uselessly at his side. He wants to fuck up into him so badly, wants to be the reason why he’s crying out so prettily and, technically, he is. But it’s not him doing the work so he whimpers, looking up at his gorgeous, ethereal hyung in a way he knows Hyunjae can’t resist.

Hyunjae coos, fully seated on the cock in his ass and nods, pecking him sweetly on the lips. “Go ahead, Juyeonie, make hyung feel good.”

And Juyeon does, swallows his waist whole with his large hands, plants his heels into the mattress firmly to lift the older off his cock like he weighs nothing and promptly slams him back down. Hyunjae _sobs_ , pretty moans spilling from his lips with every thrust against his swollen prostate, breathless praise slipped between high-pitched whines and the slap of skin against skin. It all goes to Juyeon’s head, wanting to be obedient for Hyunjae, wanting to be deserving of his praises, of “ _god you’re so good for me_ ” and “ _good boy, pretty boy, making hyung feel so good_ ”.

He fucks up into him with the sole purpose of making Hyunjae cry with pleasure, guides him up and down his cock until there’s the telltale coil in his stomach. “ _S_ _hit,_ h-hyung, ‘m gonna cum,” Juyeon whines, hands tightening around Hyunjae’s waist to ground himself, to stave off his orgasm, but they both know it’s futile. Juyeon's hips jerk up into him accompanied by a loud moan and Hyunjae has to bite back the whimper threatening to escape his lips when he feels spurt after spurt of cum fill him up completely.

Hyunjae sighs in faux disappointment, shoulders slumped and his cock still hard against Juyeon’s stomach so he eyes Juyeon’s massive hands circled around his waist. What else is he supposed to do if his dildo isn’t good to go? Fuck into himself with his own fingers when there’s a perfectly good and pliant Juyeon below him?

Juyeon’s breath hitches when he glances back up at Hyunjae, hands scrambling to pull him impossibly closer like his softening dick isn’t still in Hyunjae’s ass. “‘m sorry, hyung, didn’ mean to,” Juyeon cries, tears welling up in his wide eyes and Hyunjae coos, wiping them away with his thumbs.

“Hyung’s not mad, baby, you did so well. Made hyung feel so good.” Juyeon sits up to hug the brunette closer and bury his face into his neck, the older squeaking when his dick is shoved deeper into his ass _somehow_. Hyunjae runs his hands through the dark locks of hair, tugging lightly to pull his head back and lean in for a kiss.

“I’m not mad, I promise,” Hyunjae whispers reassuringly against his lips. “Love you, Juyeonie.”

“Love you, hyung,” Juyeon mumbles back, massaging at Hyunjae’s thighs, at his waist and hips, wherever he can get his hands on. “Hyung,” he calls, biting at his lip, eyebrows furrowed with uncertainty. Hyunjae kisses his forehead, smooths out his sweat-slicked hair with his small hands, “What does Juyeonie want, hm?”

“Use my mouth,” Juyeon says rather bluntly and Hyunjae groans, head falling to rest on the younger’s shoulder. His hole clenches around his cock involuntarily and his breath hitches in his throat when it twitches in his ass.

“Fuck, yes, hyung can do that.” Juyeon grins and flops back onto the mattress as Hyunjae pulls himself off his cock with a filthy squelch that makes him blush. He strokes himself once, twice, before Juyeon’s grabbing his ass to tug him towards his awaiting mouth, licking at the leaking tip with long strokes of his hot tongue. The hand on his backside is pushing him forward and all that’s ringing through Hyunjae’s head is _use my mouth_ , so he slides delicate fingers through Juyeon’s hair and pushes into the scorching cavern of his mouth.

He rocks into his throat with shallow thrusts, not wanting to hurt his Juyeonie who’s been nothing but good to him, _for_ him, soft pants accompanied by wet slurps of Juyeon’s mouth on his cock filling the room. His hips jolt forward when he feels thick fingers prodding at his puffy hole and Juyeon just takes it like a good toy, shoving his cum back into Hyunjae’s ass with his long fingers to press them against his prostate.

Hyunjae fucks into his mouth with slow rolls of his hips, picking up speed when Juyeon’s fingers massage his prostate incessantly. “Fuck, _fuckfuck_ , _Juyeonie_ , I’m — _ah —_ I’m so close, baby,” Hyunjae cries out, hands tugging at the dark strands of hair, hip rocking between Juyeon’s mouth and fingers with increasing urgency. Juyeon sucks harder, fucks his fingers into Hyunjae’s hole faster, makes him tremble with pleasure and shriek in ecstasy until he’s cumming in hot spurts down his throat and he swallows it all around his cock.

“God,” Hyunjae pants, pulling his sensitive cock from Juyeon’s lax mouth. “How’re you feeling, Juyeonie?”

“Good,” Juyeon croaks, sounding absolutely ruined, his mouth all red and swollen and glistening with spit. Hyunjae hovers over him, pressing short kisses onto his lips. “Did so well, I love you so much,” he mumbles between sweet pecks. Hyunjae takes this time to appreciate his boyfriend, peppering kisses all over his face as his hands run through his hair and Juyeon sighs contentedly, wrapping his long arms around Hyunjae and pulling him down until he’s lying on top of him.

Hyunjae squawks in complaint, pushing himself up with his jelly-like arms. “Juyeonie, I have to clean us up,” he says, already swinging a leg off the side of the bed. Admittedly, it takes a while for Hyunjae to stand with the dull ache in his thighs, but it’s nothing new to him. Juyeon frowns, looking like he’s about to throw a tantrum if he doesn’t get to take care of Hyunjae instead. The older laughs, shivering soon after when he feels the mixture of lube and Juyeon’s cum run down his thighs from the force of his giggles.

Juyeon stifles the urge to snort with his hand, shamelessly admiring his handiwork before he’s tugging at Hyunjae’s wrist. He topples over easily. Stupid Juyeon and his stupid dick, making his limbs malfunction.

“Clean up later, hyung,” Juyeon says, manhandling Hyunjae’s limp body around until he’s situated comfortably in his arms with the covers pulled up to their chins. Their members walking in on them in this condition is nagging at him from the back of his mind, but he just lets the younger do whatever because he’s physically exhausted, but so, _so_ satisfied.

“Love you,” Hyunjae mumbles sleepily, snuggling back into Juyeon’s warmth.

Juyeon noses into his hair affectionately, “Love you too, angel.”

“Maybe you can use me next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this would be like 1k i got carried away i guess. also i opened a [twt acc](https://twitter.com/hynjaemilf) please talk to me thanks for reading ily mwah mwah


End file.
